


het gevecht

by wrecksirwin



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/F, het gevecht pas op fittie in de tuin
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecksirwin/pseuds/wrecksirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ze gaan vechte</p>
            </blockquote>





	het gevecht

HET GEVECHT BOSRHA FT MEGGIE 

“Meggie schat….” Zei Boshra, de laatste tijd deed ze dit echt altijd en het is zo irritant ik bedoel het is nu 3 uur ik wil slapen. “Wat moet je, Bosh….” Zei ik zuchtend terwijl ik me langzaam omdraaide. “Ik hou van je…” kutwijf moest je me daarvoor wakker maken “Ik ook van jou ga nu maar slapen, pak je rust.” Dit was wanneer de eerste breuken in onze relatie begonnen te ontstaan.

“MEGGIE!!!!!!!!!” schreeuwde Boshra door het huis heen, ze was dronken. Dit was al de 5de keer deze week dat ze dronken thuiskwam. “Bosh… DOE rustig straks maak je Hellen, onze geadopteerde Friezin, wakker.” Ik zag Boshra’s gezicht lijkbleek worden, eerst dacht ik dat dit door de shock kwam maar toen kotste ze ineens alles eruit zo over ons nieuwe Roy Donders vloerkleed heen. Dit was wanneer andere breuken in onze relatie begonnen te ontstaan.

“BOSHRA WAAR ZIT JE KUTWIJF!!!!!!!!!!” schreeuwde ik door het huis heen, het maakte me niks uit dat Hellen, onze geadopteerde Friezin, me zo zou horen schreeuwen ik was zo boos echt ik zweer blijf van me af raak me niet aan hou me tegen. “WAT HEB JE GEDAAN MET MIJN GERARD JOLING LIVE ON TOUR THE PARADISE EDITION CD GEDAAN HIJ DOET HET NIET MEER….” Schreeuwde ik, het maakte me nog steeds niks uit dat Hellen, onze geadopteerde Friezin, me zo zou horen schreeuwen ik kon er niet meer tegen ik ram Boshra echt neer ze is te ver gegaan deze keer. Dit was wanneer onze relatie bijna alleen nog maar uit scheuren bestond.

“Boshra blijf van die sleutels af!!!” Schreeuwde ik terwijl ik boos achter Boshra aanstormde, ze ging er zomaar met mijn John Deere (dit is een trekker merk) sleutels vandoor kutwijf is t ik zei het al in de eerste alinea. “NEE MEGGIE BLIJF VAN ME AF OF IK DOE DINGEN WAAR IK LATER SPIJT VAN GA KRIJGEN.” Zei ze terwijl ze naar mijn mooie, net gespoten, groene trekker rende. Voordat ik het wist zat ze in de trekkerscabine en startte ze de motor. Ik stond met mijn mond vol tanden toe te kijken hoe ze op me af reed. Ik rende snel naar binnen en pakte het geweer dat ik in de keukenla had liggen voor: noodgevallen. Met het geweer in mijn handen rende ik naar buiten, tot mijn verbazing reed Boshra nog steeds mijn kant op maar ze ging niet zo snel mijn John Deere trekker is namelijk al heel erg oud (hijs antiek) en gaat zo’n 5km/h dat is niet heel erg snel. Oke maar genoeg over mijn trekker ik schoot Boshra neer en toen was ze dood. Echt zonde van mijn mooie, net gespoten, groene trekker ik heb hem maar rood laten spuiten einde.


End file.
